A New Hyrulian Order
by AlexanderRasputin
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire has taken the Triforce of Wisdom for his own, and now has crushed the resolve of Link, the Savior of Hyrule, who has been made a slave of the Dark King. But Link's lord has interesting ideas for his new, naive slave. GanLink. R&R please
1. Hyrule Falls

**Chapter One: Hyrule Falls**

Fear.

I knew of it. I knew greatly of it. What man could not say that he knew what fear tasted like, and it did have a true taste, not just one in the mind, but it tasted like a dried tongue and parched throat, a distinctive and appalling taste, but one that seemed to be perpetually lingering within my mouth.

Even though I had fought through hordes Bulblins and fought their lord on more than one occasion. I traversed the entire land of Hyrule, wandered through the Twilight realm, restored the four Light Spirits, captured the Fused Shadows, recovered my humanity with Midna's help, took the Master Sword for my own, traveled into the Gerudo Desert to find the Mirror of Twilight and even restored that passageway between the worlds of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, and had discovered the puppeteer behind Zant's powers...

Ganondorf Dragmire.

The name itself drew upon unspeakable horrors and untold power. A Gerudo who took for himself the Triforce of Power, Din herself lending him ungodly strength, longevity, and virtually immortality. To think upon the name sent a shiver down my spine...

But to see his very visage...that was a entirely new level of dread.

But what man could say that he could look upon such a scene and not feel such fear welling beneath the surface? I stood before the Hyrulian throne, Ganondorf, the King of Evil himself, stood before that throne, in his right hand he held Midna by the Fused Shadow shards she wore like a crown, his fingers slowly crushing it, while the imp writhed in pain, trying to escape from the vice-like grip the monster of a man held her head in.

The Princess of Hyrule was fairing little better, for she was chained to a wall bound tightly, unconscious, completely helpless, and beyond myability to save. She was simply to far for me to get to her, there was no way that I would make it to her before Ganondorf made a swift motion, and with his foul craft, incinerate her.

Oh, if she should see me now, cowering before Ganondorf in my mind, though my body tried to stay resilient to that fear that pressured me to submit before the battle had even begun. Behind my sapphire eyes, I knew, that my terror was growing rampantly, and as the Dark King looked upon me with callous, golden eyes, I felt that he could see that as clearly as night and day.

I stepped forward slowly, while the towering man looked down upon me with a malicious grin, that feeling that he knew that he had already won the fight rising up in my mind like bile, and though I tried to force it down, the mental aftertaste remained.

With two steps, I could clearly see the symbol of the Triforce glowing on my left hand, the lower right piece shimmering and shinning with what was meant to be Courage, and yet I felt that it was not availing me in the least.

But what I saw then shook me to my very core, and I truly felt then that I would die before a single stroke was made, for on Ganondorf's right hand, I could clearly see both the upper piece, the Triforce of Power, _and_ the lower left piece, the Triforce of Wisdom, _both _residing on his glove. Trepidation filled me in a deluge, and before I could take a third step, my feet turned to lead. I could not bring myself to move any closer.

I swallowed hard, a lump filling my throat as if I were trying to eat sand from the Gerudo Desert, my mind was befuddled, perplexed, and bewildered, for I could not wrap my mind around a simple concept: that the King of Evil himself had attained the Triforce of Wisdom from my kingdom's ruler.

I could clearly see the grin on Ganondorf's lips grow into a truly menacing smile, a deep rumble of laughter filling the chamber, reverberating off the walls, and chilling me to my heart.

I heard a crack, only one at first, but then a second, and then a chain of them, my eyes falling upon Midna, whose cries had deafened in my ears because of their continuation, but now rose to a new high, as the Fused Shadow upon her head was crushed, the shards digging into her flesh while she screamed in agony, the Dark King merely laughing as he continued, until there was nothing left of her crown, and he dropped her to the ground without a second thought.

A cruel chuckle left the scarlet-haired man, _"I feel that this is a fitting end for her reign...Twilight Princess...Ha! Don't make me laugh! She hardly surmounted a tenth of my strength..."_ he gloated, giving only a brief glance down to the imp. _"Pathetic..."_

His golden eyes then turned to the Princess of Hyrule, a look of disgust upon his face, _"And Zelda was hardly a host for any piece of the Triforce...she was unworthy of being touched by the gods...her wisdom served her poorly in thinking that I would allow her kingdom to remain sovereign.."_

And then his eyes, glowing with a curiosity and manipulative malice, turned back upon me. He was toying with me, I knew he was, but there was nothing that I could do to stop him, _"And now we have the Savior of Hyrule himself...How does Farore fare within you? It would seem that she has abandoned you, Link, for you look as though you would flee in terror if you were not already frozen by fear..."_ he said menacingly, another nefarious chuckle leaving the towering man, who now began to walk very slowly towards me, as if savoring each and every moment that he drew closer to me, his height dwarfing mine, even from a distance.

I drew my shield and sword, my strength resounded within me, but my will seemed to lack the force to push me to strike. So, with my options limited, I rose my shield as if to feebly defend myself like a scared child while Ganondorf drew nearer. He rose a hand and simply flexed his fingers, and I felt the Hyrulian Shield that I clutched my numbing fingers against take a mighty blow from some unseen force, and with another flex of his palm, the shield was ripped from my hand and sent sliding across the marble floor with a small shower of sparks, and I could feel my eyes widen in sheer terror.

The Gerudo came within a few feet of me, and in my fear I lashed out, shouting as I tried to strike him with the Master Sword, trying to bring an end to the Dark King, and with a speed that I had never seen in a being so large in size, my enemy grasped my left wrist, the one with which I had tried to strike him with, the massive hand hardly even squeezed, and I suppose that Ganondorf realized that my fear of him was already so great that it only took a light clutch to force the Master Sword from my hand, watching it out of the corner of my eye as it fell, landing with a clang of steel upon stone, the floor chipped by the edge of the blueish-gray blade and it bit the marble.

That grin, that dreadful grin that lingered on the dark lips of the even darker Lord of Evil, it bore down upon me as I looked up into those glimmering golden eyes with pure panic, my breath hitched in my throat as I tried to draw in air, and I tried to cry out, yet nothing seemed to come.

"_You cannot defeat me now, Link...but nor could you before, but now that fact is cemented in time itself...But I bore of this, and I give you a choice, for I will leave the fate of this kingdom in your hands."_ he began, only to pause for a moment, so that the words would sink in, _"You can surrender to me and to my will, completely capitulate all that you are to me, and I will spare Hyrule from the flame, and will simply migrate my race to these lands, and assume control of these lands myself. Or..." _he once more paused, again allowing for his words to be fully addressed by my mind, _"you can resist me, and all that you know will be destroyed completely and totally, annihilation will run rampant, and death shall shroud that lands, and you will be left alive to watch until I feel that I have no more use for you."_ he said calmly, the maliciousness of his voice gone, but yet in a way it still did linger in his words, which I knew he was trying to gloss with honey in order to make the bitter reality a little easier to take in.

But the question was why was he even giving me this choice? Why would he give me such a choice and no one else? Why was I important in the least to him? I could not decide his reason, and nor could I tell if he was being truthful, but what choice did I have? But I was hesitant, I feared what he might do, the torture that might follow, the pain he might cause, and again I was filled with apprehension.

Ganondorf seemed to see the questions that befuddled my mind, and as if he could read that same mind as if it were an open book, he spoke, _"Zelda and Midna will both be removed from the castle, Zelda sent to another part of Hyrule, where she will live the life of a peasant, and Midna shall be sent back to the Twilight Realm. And you, Link, you will remain with me, you will serve as a paragon of reason, for what hope will a rebellion have if the great Savior of Hyrule is even subservient to this land's new King? So..." _he paused, _"will you submit yourself to me?"_

Even hearing the question a second time, it was almost impossible for me to think on it...I had no choice, I had to surrender myself, I could not watch the people for whom I had fought for so hard to suffer because of my fear. I shook a moment, my entire body feeling like jelly for a moment, until I dared to mutter a whisper...

"Yes..."

The new King of Hyrule smiled with a twisted sense of victory, _"Good...good...now shed your weapons...and swear that you shall never again take arms against me or the sovereign power that I now wield."_

I did as I was told, looking towards the floor in shame as my hands removed every single item from my pockets and my holsters: three bags of bombs, a ball and chain, bow, quiver and arrows, and the claw-shot, all striking the ground around me, until I had almost nothing left, save for my tunic, my boots, the hat on my head, and small items of trivial nature. "I swear that I shall never..."

"_Knell before me while you swear your loyalty to me..." _he said, enjoying his complete control of the situation, a moment that he had been waiting for for a very long time.

I fell upon one knee, knelling before my new lord, praying to the gods that Zelda would not have to see this, to see the fall of her kingdom, and to see her only hope, her savior, bowing and swearing fealty to a Dark King.

"I swear that I shall never take arms against you...Lord Ganondorf..." I said with distaste on my tongue, wishing that I could have spat the words at him, but knowing that doing so would not only have me killed, but those whom I still cared for. I had no choice...

In the throne room of Hyrule castle, a tremor formed as the new King ushered out rumbling laughter, a sound that could only produce total terror in any who heard it, the deep, malicious laugh of a man who knew that he had won everything that his will had ever desired him to conquer.

"_Good...now rise from the feet of your lord. Let it be known throughout the kingdom...that I, Ganondorf Dragmire, now rule the Gerudo Desert and the whole of Hyrule."_


	2. Short Preparation

**Chapter Two: Short Preparation**

I sat at a window, a brief amount of time that I had been given by my lord for my own use, for this was one of the first times since I submitted to him that I was allowed to be alone. I was within one of the six towers of the castle, looking off to the east, the sun rising slowly in the morning hours. This gave me a little time to think on all that had happened, all that changed.

Once Ganondorf came to power, Hyrule began to alter rapidly, for I could see it, even while in one of the towers of my lord's new home in Hyrule castle. Things began to change, but if they were for the worse, I could not actually tell, for though the inhabitants seemed very nervous and overly cautious with a tyrant holding as their new lord, the land itself seemed to change little.

True, the Gerudo began to move in from the desert to the west, my lord's servants coming to populate the castle, and two new villages began to appear in the distance, as the new residents flowed in at a steady pace. But the fear that I knew was being felt throughout all of Hyrule, I knew it, for Ganondorf was immensely strict with his laws, and no one dared to break a single one in fear of retribution.

Dread had become the new power throughout the lands, and the King of Darkness did his best to keep fear strong, for it seemed to be the best way to keep order while the transitions that he sought to make came to fruition.

I had to admit, though the imposing Gerudo king was malicious in virtually every way possible, he was very efficient at getting some things done, and though I hated to admit it, he was as good a ruler in that respect as Zelda had been before her exile.

A small flood of memories came back to me, recalling the very day that he had her removed from the castle, the tears in her eyes, the sorrow and melancholy that haunted his visage, but more than that, the sense of disgust I had with myself for letting this come to pass. I comforted myself, of course, with thoughts like, _'I didn't have a choice.' _and _'I had to protect my home...my friends.'_ But I always felt as though I was merely deluding myself, I always had a third option, to fight and win, but I could not have made myself strike, for terror had turned me to stone at the very gates of a pleasant future, for Ganondorf, dreadful and terrible in all ways, had stood before the door, and with something as simple as his mere presence, had stopped me.

I could never bring myself to understand how I could have done so much in my past, so many acts that were virtually insane, laced heavily with danger, and had threatened my life, I could do all of those things, and yet when I saw that man, my skin turned to ice, and I froze in my place.

Then my memory shifted to Midna, who was furious after she awoke from her unconsciousness, and threatened to kill me for surrendering to Ganondorf, but once the ruby-haired Gerudo entered the chamber to fetch me, she had fallen completely silent, all from a single gaze into those golden-hued eyes. After that, she was thrown back into the Twilight Realm, not given the same protection that Zelda had been allowed, and so I could not be sure how she was faring now. Even the Mirror of Twilight had been again split, this time into seven fragments, one in each of the towers of Hyrule Castle, and one in the keep.

Even though the other free races of Hyrule had initially resisted the Dark King's rule, they quickly began to submit much as I had, falling one by one into his clutches, strangled by the sheer force of his army, which he had formed in hardly two days after proclaiming his sovereignty of the land. Every Hylian, Goron, Zora, and even Oocca fell under his rule, for he would appear before them and tell of the inevitable that would surely come if they did not bow to him. All of them refused...at least at first. Each race was quelled and silenced, rebellion was no option in Ganondorf's new order. There was no telling precisely how many had died, for it was impossible to tell if a town had surrendered or fought, unless smoke rose in the distance, and that was rare.

In had hardly taken the Evil King any time to hold Hyrule in his palm, in fact, it had hardly taken him a week, for with the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Wisdom at his command, his powers were beyond comprehension. He could likely raze a town completely from nearly anywhere in the world, and do so with only a thought, and from the stories that I had heard of him before, he had already been a very accomplished warlock, and now...he was a god.

My thoughts came back to me, a rush of the present sweeping me back into reality, and I sighed softly, my breath fogging the window slightly, fall was coming, the air outside slightly brisk, and the leaves of the trees transitioning into their brightly colored coats, brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges lighting the very trees on fire, with every gust of wind flames appeared to bewilder the eyes. I smiled gently, content for now to know that I had saved as many as I could from Ganondorf's murderous rampage, and if I was to be a slave for the remainder of my life, I supposed I could accept it.

So far, I had simply been trotted around like a show-pony, following my master, normally in a leather collar and chain for added effect, to show what I was now, one thought of as a hero no more than a slave to _his_ will. Ganondorf had been correct, anyone who saw me in such a state no longer considered rebellion, for who had been more capable than me? And who had failed worse than me? Even as I thought on it, I was filled with shame and chagrin, and much as I did when I was in that damned collar, my eyes sapphire eyes were downcast towards the ground, looking at the simple white tunic that had replaced my green one, my leather arm-guards gone, as well as my hat, but my pants and boots had been spared.

I looked as a common man now, and I suppose that helped the shame go away a little, at least I could truly no longer be called the 'Chosen Hero' for all things that had brought me that title were now gone, and all that was left was Link, simply my own being.

I was startled by a knock at my door, head snapping towards the arched doorway. A voice came from behind it, a Gerudo, but not Ganondorf himself, only one of his servants, _"Lord Ganondorf is waiting for you in the main throne room. He says that you are at the heart of the ceremony today...you had best not keep him waiting."_ she said politely, but with insistence.

"Alright...thank you..." I replied in a soft voice, almost a whisper. I had still not become comfortable in my new station in life, not even because I was a slave, but because Ganondorf seemed to take extreme efforts that I be seen with him. It was not hard to think that he was getting a good deal of pleasure out of this.

I left my room, walking out of the tower through the causeway that led to the keep, and from there, to the throne room where the new King of Hyrule lay waiting for me. I swallowed hard, I hated to be near him, not only because I felt the greatest antipathy towards him, but because I was always so afraid when I was near him, so incredibly fearful of something that I had yet to understand, a single thought of those callous golden eyes sending a shiver down my spine.

My boots clicked lightly on the stone floor as I walked with a certain briskness to my step, trying both to look as if I were going quickly, and yet wanting to restrain myself so that I could prolong the time away from the Gerudo that I felt such dread for. What I would give to toss myself from the tower, and yet what would be the point of that? My life would be a waste, but fear had a funny way of turning one's own thoughts against them in such a curious way.

I entered the central tower of the castle, and then began upward, higher and higher up the stairs to reach the throne room, my heart racing with anxiety as I drew nearer and nearer to the doorway, but before reaching the doors, they both flung themselves open, and across the room, I could see Ganondorf, a hand raised, no doubt, to open the doors for me. I once again swallowed hard, that familiar lump forming in my throat before I forced myself to walk forward, the doors shutting loudly behind me, making me jump slightly, though I did my best to keep moving forward.

"_Ah, there you are...."_ the King said with a grin that could fracture even the most confident of men, _"I've been waiting for you...because you have a very important function at the festival today."_ he continued.

"What festiv..." I began to ask before being cut off in an instant.

"_Why, the harvest festival, of course. You did not think that I would expel a Hyrulian tradition so quickly, did you? In any case, it gives people a reason to congregate and add a little happiness to their pathetic lives..."_ he stated with an apathetic tone, _"And if that keeps them working and makes them happy to some degree, I might as well leave it. I may detest it, but to keep proper order you have to do something that other's like every so often..." _the tyrant mused, more or less, to himself. _"In any case, you're coming with me to the bloody festival. At least it is a good place to be seen." _he said with a cruel smile, implying that I was again to be leashed and led like a dog through the festival, to once more show off his abilities to control others.

My eyes downcast themselves to the marble floor, able to see where the Master Sword had removed a piece of it as it had fallen from my hand earlier. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf..." I muttered simply, unable and unwilling to form anything intricate with my words for the likes of him.

"_Don't be so miserable Link, just remember, as long as you comply with what I desire of you, Hyrule will remain as it is, strictly ruled, but safe. Now..."_ he said with a pause, a truly menacing and frightening grin appearing on his lips, _"About your attire...I find it too much for such a ceremony and festival...so I've chosen something simpler for you to wear."_ He shifted himself in his throne, leaning to rest on his fist, which stood straight up from the arm of the throne, his free hand making a simple little motion, the doors behind me opening up, and a Gerudo maid entering with a wooden box, elegant in design from what I could see as I turned around to see. She opened the box and when I saw what was inside, my eyes widened and I could feel a flush of heat cover my pale cheeks. Inside was a small pair of tanned leather shorts, cut practically where my thighs would begin, while my arse would be at least partially revealed.

"_It will match your boots nicely, and your collar too...Now...go outside and put it on, then come back inside.." _he said with a smile that made me want to be sick, and yet I was afraid to look at him for more than a second, fearing that he would easily see my reddening cheeks.

I could only focus on my embarrassment, and the embarrassment that was sure to follow at the festival. And it wasn't as if I could simply refuse his order, my drive to continue to live and to protect my kingdom at least somewhat saw to that. I did as I was told, and left the throne room to the rumbling laughter of the man inside, removing my clothing and slipping on the incredibly small shorts, feeling my loins being forced into a pouch that had been sewn into them that obviously served to make the tight leather a little more comfortable, but at the cost of a scene that hardly left much to the imagination.

I reentered the throne room, trying to stay towards the door, only to find that Ganondorf was now standing before the throne, towering over the marble floor. I hesitated, and with a single motion of his hand, I felt myself being forced forward by some invisible hand, until I was practically pressed against the King of Evil himself, looking up to the man, who easily stood over seven and a half feet in height, my blue eyes glittering with fear as he smiled and chuckled with what I took as sadistic joy.

"_Perfect...now go to your room, I'll send for you once the sun has begun to set, then we will leave...and don't even think about changing out of that..." _he commanded, my eyes noticing one of his hands moving.

I froze, eyes widening with terror as I distinctly felt large fingers teasing a lock of my golden hair, frightfully looking up in apprehension as I saw the smirk that had formed on Ganondorf's lips, who was now toying..._toying_ with _my_ hair. I had never felt so confused in all of my life, and the Dark King seemed to notice this right away. I could not bring myself to speak, and thus I could not ask the simple question...why? But it did not matter, for very quickly the hand disappeared, and so did the sensation.

"_Now leave and wait."_

_

* * *

  
_

This just in:

Ganondorf will be receiving his own perspective in the next chapter. And I will try to make it as clear as possible when perspectives change, obviously I don't want anyone getting confused.

And now for something completely different...

Will Link just look so cute in leather short shorts and a collar? Judges say...Yes!


	3. The Festivities Begin

**Chapter Three: The Festivities Begin**

Link

I waited with the greatest anxiety for the majority of the day, my heart never seeming to slow itself down in the least with the prospect of going to the festival in what I wore now. The leather shorts had grown warm and even a little comfortable against my skin, but the majority of my skin still felt cool, for it no longer had anything to shun the cold from it. I tried to calm myself as best I could, laying on my bed, a simple thing of wood, a mattress that was, surprisingly enough, comfortable, and sheets with a pillow. There was a small fireplace that had an equally small fire going, and so I tried to stay near it, keeping myself a little more comfortable and content.

But the Goddesses only knew how much shame would be brought upon me when I went to the festival, how many would see me how I was now, a slave to Ganondorf in every way, and now even looking the part. He could never live this down, and he knew that the King of Evil wanted nothing more than that, wanted to devour his humiliation, drain every last drop so that he could savor it in his cruel gullet and enjoy it like a rare wine. I felt a surge of anger that died down almost as fast as it had grown. It was futile to even feel anger, there was nothing that I could do nor attempt to do that could beat Ganondorf, and the powerful warlock had even taken the point to seal away the Master Sword by having an iron coffin constructed just for it, and having his servants place it inside for him, before sealing it away with heavy chains and locks, and finally with a powerful spell, its very essence emanating from the metal box. I knew this only because Ganondorf had told me so, and by the fact that the coffin was suspended from the ceiling of the lower throne room.

I sighed into the low flames with distress and discontent, wishing that there was something I could do to better my situation, but seeing nothing, for a single order refused was like a death sentence for myself and for all of Hyrule. I could not allow that occur, not while I still had the living choice to martyr myself for the protection of all that I cared for. And Ganondorf knew this, and that was why he gave me that damned choice, he knew I would choose this fate, and the cunning sorcerer had taken advantage of my own strength and made it a weakness.

Again I sighed, sitting down just before the fireplace, drawing my knees up to rest underneath my chin, watching the flames with dulled eyes, thinking on my future, and how hopeless that it seemed. At least, I thought to myself, I was able to keep my boats, at least some part of me is covered a little...it was hardly a consolation. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud knocking at my door, head snapping towards the doorway as the door itself began to open.

Ganondorf

I opened the door to my little pet's room, sweeping the chamber with my eyes, which quickly found their prey, gazing down upon the young man, my slave, my own Link. Much like every time that I looked at him, terror filled his eyes, those sparking sapphires filling with the most delectable sense of dread. I thought perhaps that my changed appearance would make a slightly different reaction, but I brushed that stupid notion from my head before it had even fully formed, he was afraid of the Gerudo, not of what the Gerudo wore, after all.

Then again, my attire had hardly changed, the armor remained, though the cloth beneath did changed in its hue, to a lighter brown color, and my cape to a similar hazel on the outside, but a brilliant crimson on the inside, much like the trees that now lined the grounds. Hopefully, this would at least give the illusion that I actually gave a damn about the festival to the common people, and thus establish me as a somewhat decent individual, even if I was truly the embodiment of pure evil and darkness, as so many believed. But no man of any race was pure evil, there was always a spark of good in them, but I had done a very good job of insuring that such a spark was very well hidden and only appeared to me in private.

My golden eyes traveled over Link's body for a moment, even if he was merely sitting, almost curled up into a perfect ball before the fire, he was still a handsome man, and the trepidation in his eyes only made his visage more of a pleasure for the eyes, or at least my eyes.

"Rise Link, we're leaving for the festival." I ordered him calmly, walking forward, a light thump with each step I took, for such was my weight and the weight that I carried in armor. The young man complied, though still tentative and obviously nervous about wearing so very little. To me, though, it was still too much, and certain thoughts passed through my mind that I had to suppress, lest I actually fulfill them upon a very unwilling slave. Though it didn't really matter if he didn't want to comply to me, that just made it more interesting, but I couldn't do so before the festival...otherwise the poor man would probably lack the ability to walk, which was important, at least for tonight.

"And look what I have for you." I said with a sadistic smirk, producing from behind my back, the collar and chain that Link was to wear. "I was right, it does match what you're wearing, it flows perfectly." I finished, moving even closer to Link, who now looked to the floor with shame, like a dog who knew he had been naughty, or one who had been humiliated completely. Well, actually, he was the later of those comparisons. I slipped the collar around the elegant, pale neck of my personal slave, reveling for a moment in the sheer suppleness of his skin, something that I had secretly longed to touch for the longest time.

My physical desire for Link was a simple creation of two facts: One, the Gerudo women who filled my castle and my race were stubborn, annoying, and definitely not known for any great sexual prowess, and they complained constantly to me for every damn reason they could find, I though. Two: Link was none of those things, but better he was an innocent soul in general, naïve, malleable in mind, submissive to my will, had an appearance that did _not_ look like the ass end of a cow, and had flesh that was _not_ as callus as I was callous...in my eyes, the perfect toy. It was as simple as that, he was simply a better option in the long term, and it was always best to break a toy in if it was a little stiff to certain forces...in this case, embarrassment. My plans and thoughts were of such for Link that, if I were to try to fulfill them now, he would likely die from his heart racing too quickly in the sheer forcefulness of his chagrin. So for now, I would be patient, after all, I had all the time in the world.

I tugged at the chain on the Hyrulian's neck, doing so with such force that he was pulled into me, both of his hands reacting by pressing against my chest as if to slow him down, while both blue eyes looked up to me, the hue of the sea swirling in the orbs. My free arm slid around his waist, binding him to me for the moment being, while the other hand released the chain, so that the exposed fingers that were exposed from my glove to graze along his contours for a moment, down a thin but strong chest, worked abdominals and obliques, down past his hips to touch his supple thigh. I smiled wickedly.

"Perfect..."

Link

I find it completely doubtful that I had ever blushed as heavily as I did the moment that Ganondorf's fingers raked lightly over my skin, looking towards the ground, biting my lower lip until I felt that it would bleed, with a rush of heat in my cheeks that made the flames in the fireplace seem as ice. Even though it was odd, I could not help but keeping thinking on how those fingers felt, completely different from what I had ever expected. When one imagines an Evil King, one does not imagine that his fingers will even be human, they are almost expected to be rough and completely callus-ridden, and yet this was not the case. Ganondorf's fingers were a little callus, yes, but not rough, they were smooth, even if hardened by use. Wait, why was I event thinking on this? Why couldn't I help myself? It only made my embarrassment grow all the more as I tried to understand why these sensations were not as appalling as I knew they should be. I felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, and yet I could not move because of Ganondorf's arm binding me against my will.

And then as soon as they sensations had begun, they ended, and felt my chain being yanked as the King of Darkness began to leave the room, having replaced the chain in his hand, wrapped around his palm, and twisted between his large fingers. I followed him as he led be through the castle like his personal pet, my eyes never leaving the ground as my mind tried to understand why my thoughts were not as they should be, or at least not as one would expect them to be. I was only nineteen, true, and it was also true that I had never felt hands on my body, save for my own, but that did not explain why there was a small level of content with letting him make such actions against me.

Was it a bad thing that I was not actively trying to resist? Was it a bad thing that I was not protesting and trying to keep his hands off of me? It was a bad thing, but my situation forced such things to become realities, because there was no other choice but to let them happen, for I would rather take those touches, as wrong as I knew they were, than let people suffer for them. But then again, were they wrong? I had learned years ago that I was attracted...well...to the same sex, but that did not make those copped feels any less perverse, though it did explain at least a small part of why I was a just a little content with feeling them.

I tried to take my mind off the situation, so I stared at the back of Ganondorf's head, doing my best not to imagine anything at all, just feeling and thinking nothing. The Gerudo did have a sense of taste, he did have to admit, his long locks being contained in small rolls, and then bound by a crown, almost a halo, of gold, with a plate on the back of his head to hide the stretched hairs from the back of his scalp. It was ingenious, though it did make me curious to see all that hair let down. Damnit, I had failed at simply trying to not think...but nonetheless, that image did stay in my mind, and at the very least, it gave me something else to focus on, something to help ease my shame and embarrassment.

Ganondorf

I led my pet through the halls of the castle on a short leash, pulling him along at a slightly quick pace, because for each step I took, he had to take two. I kept myself occupied by counting the windows in the tower as we passed them, keeping my mind off the fact that I could very easily force Link into an adjacent room and twist him around my pinkie without a second thought, and use him like a cheap whore until he was completely and totally satisfied. I wondered for a time if Link even realized how easy such a task would be for me, but I rather doubted it, he probably didn't even realize exactly what had happened to him just a few minutes before. Naïve boy.

Once we reached the base of the castle, I hurried us both along to the festival, which I had set up in front of the castle, so that I would not actually be forced to go anywhere when I had to be at a damn celebration of some kind. Oh well, if it gave the people the little bit of bliss they needed to continue on with their worthless, pointless, and pathetic lives, who was I to stop them? Oh, that's right, I was the King, I had the power to choose who lived and who died...but then again, I had that kind of power before I was even King of Hyrule. I shook my head lightly, breaking my thoughts so that I could focus a little more on what was at hand.

The festival was a simple one, a good deal of food, a good deal of wine and beer and ale, entertainment of various kinds, the basic things that made a festival, I supposed. I had never thrown one, so I allowed the Hyrulians to do it for me. At the center of the festivities was a large table, a massive rectangle that stretched much farther than its width, with a large, throne-like chair at the center of the longest side. It hardly took a genius to know that I was sitting there.

I brought Link with me as I sat within the arms of the chair, while he continued to look around the festival, obviously very curious, but a light tinge of red on his cheeks that probably resided in the fact that others had been stared at several times, whispered about...perfect, absolutely perfect. My revenge was coming along nicely, and Link's mental and emotional torture was only just beginning.

"_Where am I going to sit, Lord Ganondorf?" _said the light voice of Link, who was still standing.

"Why, in my lap, of course..." I said with a cruel grin and a small, but nefarious chuckle.

Link was stunned for a moment, his cheeks truly flushing as the color of roses as he struggled to respond, _"Lord Ganondorf...p-please tell me that you're j-joking..."_ he said quitely.

I turned my head, my face completely placid and phlegmatic, my golden eyes looking into the sapphire one's with apathy.

"Does my visage give you the impression that I am joking, Link?"

The blond Hyrulian blushed a little more and shook his head for a silent 'No' before slowly slipping into my lap, my blood boiling with a sensation of lust in my veins, and were it not for my own self-control, I likely would have held him down a molested him with my touch until I was quite satisfied. But I could be patient for that...for an hour or two...


	4. Festive Escapades

**Chapter Four: Festive Escapades **

Link

The festival began to truly fill once Ganondorf and I had arrived, people arrived by the dozens, by the cart full, and sometimes that was a very literal statement. I could not help but feel the worry building in my heart, hoping to the Goddesses that the people of my town, the people of Ordon, would not come, that they would not see what had become of me. It was bad enough that I was Ganondorf's slave, but if those who had known me for my entire life saw me like this, I could never live down the embarrassment, I could never look at myself in a mirror or even a puddle of muddy water without filling with shame.

I drew in a shallow breath and exhaled in a silent sigh, placing my hands in my lap, palms facing towards the sky, my head lowering a little, simply staring at the lines that criss-crossed my hands, trying my best to suck up the shame and anxiety and forget it.

But how could I forget it? Even moment that I remained where I was, sitting upon the Evil King's lap, I was reminded of all that I had lost and all that I would never be able to gain. I had failed everyone around me, even if I had saved their lives from a very likely death, I had let them down, for I had never even attempted to fight him off, to save Hyrule from him even while in bondage.

But how could I fight? How could I win against Ganondorf now? There was no way that I could topple the Goliath now, he wielded two of the three pieces of the Triforce, and both enhanced his magic in a way that I could never comprehend, he was beyond powerful now, he was a god in flesh.

How could one compete with such a power? One could not, I thought, I could never beat him, even if I were so lucky as to gain the chance, the Triforce of Power would protect him from death, after all, it had forced his body into life even after being impaled by the Seven Sages, so what chance did I have? The Master Sword was locked away, and I was now on a chain. Against Ganondorf...there could be no victory.

Another silent sigh of agitation and irritation passed my lips, and without a thought, I slumped back, only to feel cool steel against the skin of my back, stiffening in surprise as I remembered precisely were I was. I was still in Ganondorf's lap, and now I was pressed against his torso, even if it were an armor covered torso. And yet I really didn't care at the moment, but still I could not relax, at least not until the metal warmed under my flesh, and I continued to look downward.

Ganondorf

I gave a sigh, bored with what I saw so far of this damned festival, it was hardly worth attending in my opinion, but even if I was a despot ruler, a usurper king, I was still to be expected at certain events, even I knew that, it was good to keep public opinion of me at least in a neutral stance, for I would rather not be talked about at all rather than be talked ill of. It was hardly even a matter of pride, it was more that, the more negative talk that floated about, the more likely there was for rebellion.

But of course, I had already planned to remove a good deal of that rebelliousness through the exhibition of my new pet and toy, little Link, who sat like a statue in my lap, though a rather warm one. But damn, did I really have to come? I would have much preferred to have sent Link alone, that would have both destroyed him with full force chagrin as well as revealed what would happen to those who attempted to usurp my order.

But there was nothing to be done for it, I supposed to myself, even if it was drool, boring, infinitely dull, and completely uninteresting. This thought only prompted me to leave the festival the moment that I got a chance, pulling at my little pet's chain so that he followed me back, of course, I would have hated to have captured him only to lose him in the crowds.

Of course, I was a bit surprised when Link actually and willingly leaned back into me, whereas before he had been sitting straight up, in a very unnatural and uncomfortable looking way. But of course, then there was the fact that he practically froze at the contact, as if he had simply forgotten where he was within the world, and what he was sitting on top of.

I could not help but grin just a little, he was so nervous still, so naïve, and that made him attractive in a way, in a cute, helpless way, which had always been sort of an aphrodisiacal personality and appearance to me, I really couldn't help it, and I suppose it was because I liked to control things, from land to people, especially people, and especially a person who had caused me so much trouble. Namely, Link.

I had never seen a scared side of the young Hylian, so this was definitely interesting to see, and as he relaxed a little, my arm slipped comfortably around his waist, and apparently the timing was perfect, for he also jumped out of his skin. I was forced to clench my jaw to keep myself from laughing.

"You seem a bit nervous, Link...now why is that?" I whispered into his pointed ear, making note to have my breath roll over the tender flesh, and even from behind, I could practically feel the flustered heat on his face.

"_I-I'm not nervous..."_ he responded, stuttering slightly, a semi-audible gulp leaving his throat.

"Tsk, tsk Link, you know better than to lie to your master..." I teased him slightly, the coarse red hairs of my beard grazing past the tip of the blonde's ear.

He felt silent, his head again looking downwards, and no doubt his eyes did the same. I supposed that he was still a bit sensitive about being a slave, and true I wanted to humiliate him, but I wanted a reaction a little more interesting than simply silence.

"Now don't mute yourself, Link, this is a festival after all, and besides that, you're the guest of honor..."

"_So I am here to be humiliated..."_

"No, you're here for enjoyment...my enjoyment, and if that includes humiliation, then so be it...but that wasn't what I was thinking." I said with an almost cruel smile on my lips, hidden from his view. My free hand laid itself upon his thigh, and instantly the young man froze and he gave a sharp inhale. My smile grew into a grin as I caressed the supple skin with the tips of my fingers, listening closely to the shaky breaths that Link drew in and exhaled with each simple touch. Goddesses above, he was like putty in my hands! I could only imagine his reaction if I did something a little more...titillating, but doing that in a public gathering place...even to me that was indecent, not that I personally gave a damn, but appearances were always important when one ruled over a kingdom.

Link

I felt the blood rushing to my face as Ganondorf laid his hand on my thigh, feeling the smooth, but tough fingers raking gently past the skin, my eyes closing in a mixture of pure anxiety, and oddly enough, a little bit of pleasure. It didn't matter who was doing it, I knew it felt good, and I felt torn within myself if I wanted to beg him to stop, or to just let him continue.

My eyes parted to see that the entire city was beginning to congregate near the table, slowly approaching were the inhabitants of town that surrounded Hyrule Castle, and I quickly made a decision. I placed a hand over Ganondorf's immediately noticing how much his dwarfed mine in size, and by comparison of complexion, my pale, fair skin to his deep bronze.

"P-Please...stop...or do you want your people to see you actions?" I said, hardly thinking on the words, but wanting to convey my point.

"_And what if I did want them to see?"_ he replied sharply.

"I don't think that you do want them too..."

"_What if you're wrong?" _

"Then I can't stop you."

I turned my head slightly to look up at the behemoth of a man in whose lap I sat, seeing him grin down at him, and I felt a rush of relief when his hand left my thigh, but was shocked when it grasped my own hand, completely encapsulating it in warm flesh.

"_True, it is best that I stop...but once we are out of the eyes of all others but my servants..." _he said in a tone that would have been soft if it had not been for the ruggedness of his voice. _"you are mine, and in privacy, I will only stop until content...do you understand?"_

"Yes, my lord." I said simply, almost sick with the fact that not only was I going to be his slave, but likely his personal toy as well, a concubine in his castle, and a whore to his will. But better behind closed doors than with so many people nearby. For that, I gave a very shallow sigh of relief.

And then the leaders of the smaller towns and cities throughout Hyrule began to come to the long table that both I and Ganondorf sat at, lining it like a row of wheat, with the Gerudo sitting higher than all the rest. It was the Opening Feast, where all who ruled Hyrule came together to eat and drink to the health of their cities, and where the King would drink to his own prosperous rule. Of course in the past, Zelda was known for be cheered on after her toast which was always to the good of Hyrule. Ganondorf received no such applause, and truly, I doubted that he expected it nor cared for it, and the moment that they were allowed, he began to eat, not like a beast, but the amount of food that he consumed as comparable to a beast. I ate off whatever his longer arm grasped and put to his plate, and since he did not seem to mind in the least, I did so without much thought, though I still felt a great awkwardness at having one of the man's arms still resting around my waist, but oddly, it was pleasantly warm and very strong, this I could tell without even touching the flesh of it. I felt eyes watching me as I ate, they where staring at me, at what little I wore, and where I was sitting, but yet my heart did not race with embarrassment, at least not completely, and I felt that I could make it through the evening without dying of shame. But still, those eyes were grinding at me, eating through me slowly as they looked toward him curiously, and yet oddly, none were truly surprised, and I suppose that I could thank Ganondorf's cruel, tormenting nature for allowing this to be the least of many Hylian's worries. Ale and beer and wine flowed without end it seemed, for the guests were not to stop eating nor drinking until the ruler of Hyrule had finished, and since Ganondorf seemed to have an abyssal pit for a stomach, all were forced to continue. Even me. Truth be told, I had never drank much, but because the King continued to feast, I had to continue to drink, until I was disoriented, my head was spinning round and round, I could hardly keep my eyes focused, and I could feel a sort of sleepiness fall over me slowly. I guess this is what is like to be drunk, I supposed to myself, feeling my eyelids growing heavier.

Ganondorf

I had to admit, the Hylians knew how to cook well enough, as I ate, I could not help but feel immensely greedy, everything that I touched seemed to drip with flavor, and having been exposed to the rather dry cuisine of the Gerudo Desert for as long as I had, this was a treat in and of itself. I ate with at least a few manners, at least I had been raised well enough to know not to chew with the mouth open, to bite off only as much as you could chew, how to use a bloody fork and knife and spoon.

Truly, I think that I was more entertained by the shock on the faces of those who sat around me more than anything, for they almost gawked at the sheer volume that I could gorge myself on, and my hunger mixed with my greed pushed me to eat and drink until all others at the table were quite sick of the sight of food. My golden eyes peered over them slowly, watching their eyes shift from place to place, but often looking towards Link, the handsome blonde that sat in my lap. Perfect, they were seeing their hero as the slave of their new king, hopefully that would do their minds a wonder, and keep them curious and keep their minds from thinking of ways to overthrow him.

After I finished my meal, leaned back into the chair, and looked down to Link, noticing now that he was swaying very lightly, and with a short examination of his expression, I could see that he was thoroughly drunk with the alcohol that flowed from the table. The boy was lucky, I gave him that, for the lust that I had felt earlier had subsided, and had it not, he would have been at my mercy for the evening. Well, I was still tempted of course, but even if I was cruel and evil, I could not take advantage of a drunk...there was no fun to be had in that. After all, half the fun is seduction and taking advantage of someone when they are able to consciously decide if they wanted it or not, though in the end it really didn't matter, as I could easily use force to get what I desired.

I mused on what could be considered my small shred of honor, and while I did so, I noticed something very interesting, and yet so innocent and cute, I could not help but give a true smile for once. The Hylian had turned slightly on my lap and rested his head on my shoulder, so drunk that he had passed out, the shimmering sapphire eyes closed behind fair lids, cheeks flushed with color from the alcohol in his system, his lips parted just enough to keep his breathing silent. Goddesses, if this be a test, leave me out of it! Drunken, vulnerable, innocent, naïve, why did all factors seem to beg me to take advantage of my situation, and more importantly, why wasn't I? It was strange, there was a lust in me that would not sleep, and yet, when I saw Link sleeping so quietly against me, I couldn't bring myself to fulfill a single desire. Well, that and both of us were still in public, that also put a damper on things, but still, the thoughts were hardly even there, and I could not understand what had changed. But still, I had to admit, it was a precious little scene, and I could hardly even bring myself to wake him. Oh well, there was always tomorrow for the possibility for a little entertainment by my slave, but for now, I would give the naïve young man a little peace, though I would take pleasure in watching than unassuming expression, lips curling to a grin at what I had in store for him for the next few days. For now, I would do my best to enjoy the rest of the festival, so I kept my arm tight around the blonde's waist, supporting him so that he would not fall, and watched with boredom as the festivities continued, occasionally glancing down to something that would insure my entertainment for days to come.


	5. A Special Potion

**Chapter Five: A Special Potion**

Ganondorf

After the festival ended that night, I took Link back to the castle. Even though the events lasted for another two or three hours, he never stirred, and I suppose that the alcohol swirling in his body kept him in an almost catatonic sleep. Even when I moved to stand, he never woke, nor even shifted all that much, save for head rubbing lightly into my breastplate, as if to warm the cooled metal and make it comfortable for his cheek.

I did, of course, have the option of rousing him, but I decided against it. As much trouble as Link had caused me in the past, as much as much irritation and annoyance he had caused me, I could not bring myself to wake him, for his visage was precisely what I wanted to see in him....well, just before I let my lusts lose on him. Was I twisted? Perhaps. But to each his own, I suppose. My mind had wandered to that throughout the night, I had contemplated holding him down to my bed, bound under my greater weight, and drawing out every once of luxuriation that I could from his slender frame.

Sinful were my thoughts, and I simply reveled in them, for the entertainment provided at the gala event was hardly worth watching, so I had to keep my mind occupied while also keeping a look of approval on my lips. This was a way to satisfy both the need to keep my mind from being dreadfully idle while also completely my kingly duty. Then again, I really didn't need to do the latter, that was something that the former princess would have needed to do, as for myself, the people nor myself could probably care less what I did, they knew I ruled with an iron fist, and so they could learn to live with that, even if I had to burn a village to the ground to get my point across at some point in time.

But that was the past, and after the festival was done, I brought Link back to the castle, laid him in his bed, and left him to sleep...alright, I did watch him for a time...and toyed with his golden locks for a little while...but other than that, I left him completely in peace. I had carried myself back to my room, removed the heavy armor that I bore on my body, and slipped into bed, sleeping equally as well as Link probably had, though when I awoke I did not have a headache, something that I was sure that the Hylian would have once he rose himself from his sheets.

That reminded me of something, and I contemplated it as I shed my clothes from the day before and replaced them with deep navy robes, traced with golden threads in a beautifully laid pattern from the arms to the back. The robes parted in the front, revealing a second layer, this one a dull red, like blood that had long since dried and flaked away from the body, and upon it lay a similar golden pattern. Once I had given myself proper clothing, I walked to a rather large, wooden box, more of a chest really, simple in design, and I opened it to reveal to my eyes an untold number of bottles, all filled with various colors and viscosities of potion. I saw one in particular and I merely grinned as I lifted it from its holster.

Link

I groaned with agony as I stirred in my bed, almost kicking away the sheets as I grasped my head, feeling it pound, pound, pound with a throbbing pain that would not cease. Wait, how had I gotten into a bed? I observed my environment for a moment and it took only a moment to realize that I was in my room as well. How had I gotten here? Wasn't I at the festival? And why was my head in such pain? I only had to think on it for a minute before it slammed into me like a way. Beer. I groaned again, rolling over in my bed, covering my head with a pillow, using the cool underside to try to lighten the suffering in any way that I could.

Then came a gentle rapping at my chamber door, and before I could answer to it, someone came in. I bit my lower lip, completely fearful that it was Ganondorf, but when I did not hear a thump upon the floor to signify each of the colossus' steps, I knew that it could not be him. I lifted the pillow slightly, peering out with a single sapphire eye, seeing that it was one of the Dark Lord's very young maids, a very pleasant smile on her lips and something in her hand.

"_Good morning, Link. I have something for you."_ she said politely.

"Good morning...what is it?" I asked simply, squinting from the pain that simply talking gave to my head.

"_It's something for your headache." _

"How do you know that I had a headache?" I said in confusion.

"_Well, I didn't, but Lord Ganondorf was very sure that you would, so he sent me to give you this, though he told me to say that it was from...ummm...I forgot...."_ She said with a fool's smile as she revealed a glass bottle, the contents of which were completely clear, invisible to the eye, save for the occasionally glimmer that one could make out because of the light entering the window. I reached out as far as I could and took the bottle from her.

"Thank you..." I said softly, trying to keep the torture that made up the majority of my mind at bay.

"_Lord Ganondorf also said that you should meet him in the library once you have finished the potion and have dressed yourself."_ she said, her eyes wandering to the sheets, as if trying to peer through them, curious as to what her lord meant.

"A-Alright....thank you..." I said nervously, knowing that I was still only wearing the small shorts of tanned leather underneath the covers of my bed, and wanting to prevent anymore of my own chagrin. The maid left me in peace, and I looked curiously at the bottle, opening it and taking a short snort to take in its smell. It had none... It was very unusual, and I was very skeptical of what it might actually be, especially since it was coming from Ganondorf himself, but anything was worth trying if it could help to lighten my headache. Without another thought on the matter, I downed the liquid, finding that it also had no taste, that it simply slipped down with only the sensation of liquid, and nothing more. But very quickly the pain behind my eyes dulled until it was hardly present, and I was quite relieved that the acute agony that I had been feeling as gone.

I lifted myself from bed, and moved to my wardrobe, choosing the remove the leather shorts and replace them with the simple white tunic and pants, which were obviously far less revealing. I hoped that I would not have squeeze into them for some time, but that as very dependent upon the will of my lord, and in no way a part of my own desires. As I left my room, I felt a little dizzy, and thought it no more than the headache dispersing, and I then started for the library.

Ganondorf

I waited patiently in the library, choosing a large chair to wait in, having pull a small handful of books down, researching mostly magics and charms, mostly simple little things, but convenient nonetheless. There was a grin on my lips. True, the potion I had sent to Link would reduce his headache to nothingness, but it would make him disoriented, much as a few ales would, but not to the point that he would pass out as he had the night before...at least hopefully. Was I twisted? Absolutely, but I was not about to give such a perfect opportunity up, after all, how often as the young blonde going to get drunk? So how many times would he have the chance to help him and also make him a little delusional so that he could take just a _bit_ of an advantage over him? Not very many, so he was going to use any chance that he had to take out just a bit of his lust for the Hylian any time that it was presented to him upon a silver platter.

I glanced up as I saw the door to the library opening, smiling with contorted sense of hubris, so perfectly sure that my plan was going to work precisely as I thought that it would. He was already a little out of the ordinary, I could tell that much, his steps seemed a little clumsy, and his eyes were half-lidded, as if he had just waken from a very, very deep sleep. It was so precious how he moved when he was a little drunken, so oblivious to everything around him, so obviously to my motives, but hopefully not so oblivious that he could not understand what I was doing to him...well, at least once it came to that point.

"There you are, Link. You've slept half the day away already." I said sternly.

"_I-I'm sorry..."_ he said apologetically, but his voice was light and soft and hardly concerned. By the Goddesses, he was like a child! He was so completely numb to who he was and what his place in life was, so wonderfully foolish in this state, it was absolutely perfect!

"It's alright...is your headache gone?" I asked with a falsely kind grin on my lips, though I knew that Link would not be able to tell.

"_Yes...thank you for the medicine...it helped a lot..."_ he said sleepily, raising a hand to rub his eye, the picturesque imagine of a child trapped in the body of a young man. A very attractive, vulnerable young man.

"You're quite welcome...now come here, Link." I ordered him firmly, raising a hand a curling my index finger inward, as if to direct him toward me. And like a child who knew only his parent's words, he walked towards me, completely and blissfully unaware of what I truly wanted to do to him, and if it were not for the fact that I had the ability to restrain myself from my lust as I did from my anger, I would have readily held him to the ground there and had my way with his body. But even as a King of Evil, I had a little more decency than that...at least a little.

I dug my elbow into the arm of the chair, letting my cheek rest lazily upon my closed fist, watching the young man walk towards me slowly, obviously trying to be cautious about how he stepped, so that he would not lose his balance and fall to the ground. I even held out my free hand for him to find a little support in, which he took to quite quickly, placing both of his hands into my much more capable one. I rose up from the chair, towering over Link completely, dwarfing his size completely. I grinned slyly.

Link

I was a little confused why Ganondorf called me into the library, and even more confused when he wanted me to come over to him, but I simply did what I was told, not wanting to get into any trouble. The Gerudo was so much bigger than me, he made me feel absolutely tiny by comparison. I wondered why he was grinning, and for some reason, it made me smile a little. I guess that even someone who was very evil still knew what happiness was. My thoughts were still sort of blurry, and I blamed the alcohol from last night, wishing that the potion that I had consumed would have fixed that as well, but I supposed that everything couldn't be a panacea.

I felt that firm but smooth hand in my hair, I felt it twisting around my locks, holding them with a certain tenderness, like he was trying not to break something fragile. There was another hand too, but it was pressed against my side, or it was until I felt it working underneath my tunic, sliding against my skin. I heard myself sigh softly, and a faint color came to my cheeks, still feeling very lightheaded. The hand worked its way to my back, pressing into it with a good deal of force, and I looked up as if in a daze to my lord, and realized how close his head as.

Then I felt warmth on my lips, a sharp warmth that flooded my body the moment it touched me, and my eyes immediately closed. Was Ganondorf...was Ganondorf kissing me? I could not fully comprehend what was happening, but I could feel the hand in my hair tightening every so slightly, and I could feel the distinctive shape of lips on mine, but the other pair was much larger. It had to be him, who else could it be? But why was he kissing me? I could not understand, and my delusion did not help my confusion, but a part of me acted as a puppeteer of my body during my delirium, and told my lips to kiss back, and so I did, much to my master's approval, I suppose, because a bass sigh left his nose, I could feel the warm air as it caressed my face. A fire felt as if it was burning in my cheeks, no doubt lighting my face to a rosy pink, so completely unsure of what I was feeling, and wondering if it were actually reality.

This wasn't that bad, it wasn't unpleasant, but even when as I was confused, I still could tell that my reasonable side did not want this at all, while another, much smaller party claimed this to be precisely what I wanted. Why couldn't my mind just...make up its mind? But I supposed it could be worse. His lips tasted of a deep, hardy spice, like the essence of masculinity lingered on his very skin, and I felt myself quiver a bit at the taste, but...I liked it.

But there was a knock at the library door, and Ganondorf slowly pulled away from me, that grin still on his lips, and myself in a state of total befuddlement, between the drowsiness and the kiss that I had just received, I could not tell what was up and what was down, what was right and what was left. But one thought rang out in my mind, or at least a question: Was it wrong that I had not tried to resist him?

"_Yes, what is it?!" _he yelled in a slight annoyance, obviously wishing he had been given a little more time. Ganondorf had completely fallen back into his callous state, now much more about business than anything else.

"_Zant is here, my lord." _replied the voice of one of the servants of the castle.

"_What?! Why the hell is he here? Doesn't he have a realm to rule over?"_

"_Yes, but apparently there is some issue. Shall I tell him to leave, my lord?"_

"_No....no...just tell him to wait a moment."_

"_Yes, Lord Ganondorf." _

Even in my confusion, I still remembered Zant, and even I found it strange that had to come into reality, especially since the Mirror of Twilight had been shattered, meaning he would have had to come in through other means. Perhaps a shadow of even himself?

"_Link, go back to your room and go to sleep."_ he ordered me clearly, quite peeved, though I only grasped a few of the reasons why.

"Yes, my lord." I responded concisely, and left off in a daze, walking towards my chambers as Ganondorf left to meet with Zant. But my thoughts were still covered with a vail of mud, and my confusion had only just begun, I knew, or perhaps it truly was all but just a dream?


	6. An Unscheduled Meeting

**Chapter Six: An Unscheduled Meeting**

Ganondorf

I truly doubted that I had ever been so furious in all of my life, and I had lived longer than any man, as long as you counted the seemingly endless years I spent floating in the Twilight Realm, hardly alive, but still living. Of course, during those years I had focused all of my hatred on the Hero of Time himself, my little Link, who had altered the very flow of time itself to interfere with my plans, my goals, my very aspirations. But that was a century ago at the very least, and true, the Link that I had now was not the same Link in the past, but their bloodline was the very same, as was Zelda's, but I myself had never changed.

But that beautiful young man who was the cause of all of my strife, he was almost the same in every way, still a being that could break my shell of callousness because of his visage, so perfectly suited to my tastes, though at the time I had not realized it as much, and my options for sex had looked far more promising. But now that my options for that were whittled themselves down to nearly nothing, he was the best choice for my relief. But I digress in my thoughts. Even one hundred years ago, he was a being of a certain ethereal quality, so perfect to my desires in a multitude of ways, even if I had never known it.

But now, now that I had him precisely where I wanted him, underneath my heel, I was being pulled from him because of an incompetent fool who used my power to proclaim himself a king. I felt such wrath towards Zant at that moment that I was certain that I would burst with rage, have my cool facade break in mid-stride. I threw my thoughts back to Link, my prize, my prize for all of my hard work, the item that had come as a present when I usurped the throne from the Princess.

At least when I thought on Link, I could take my focus to other matters, how I planned to toy with him for a while before I took him as my own, truly capturing his mind, body, and soul, and branding it with my seal. At least that relieved a little of the stress of having to meet with Zant. Goddesses, I thought that once our deal was made, and my final orders given to him, we would never have to see each other again, I was beyond hoping of that, for the Twili was a true idiot, a puppet on my strings whenever I needed him, and it remained true even now.

He was no more important to me than a servant, even if he was strong enough to conquer the Twilight Realm, he could only do so because of _my_ power, and without it, he would be but a servant to the true heirs to the Twilin throne, vying for power that he could never attain. But I would admit, there were certain similarities between us, I could not deny this fact. Both of us were ambitious but lusted for power, both of us wanted to do what was best for our people who suffered under greater rulers. I rebelled against Hyrule, and he rebelled against Midna, the Twilight Princess herself. And both of us used that power for our own means. I knew that I had corrupted myself, but I hardly cared, the power was beyond any petty views such as morality, the Triforce was power, and thus, so was I. And power does not discriminate from good or evil. It is only what you make of it, and thus, so was I.

But there were so many differences between us, so many indeed. My powers were gained for a reason, I was fated to have this power, while he was but a parasite, draining lightly off of my greater strength and ability. He would lose his cool in battle, acting like a fool when pressed into a tight corner, while I would remain calm and collected, with perhaps only an outburst of anger sprinkling throughout the events. He was nothing before he came across me. Nothing! He was distraught little being who had been passed over for the Twilin crown. Had it not been for me, he would have remained as nothing! And yet he would have the audacity to ask to meet with me without giving me prior notice! I could ring his neck for that!

I calmed my mind down, brought myself down from that anger to a state of perfect placidity, walking calmly in the halls of the castle, my robes rustling along the ground almost silently, while the sun played small tricks on the golden threads that formed the patterns on them. That idiot had no idea what he had interrupted, he had Link precisely how he wanted him, completely unaware, but also with enough mental function to make my desires capable of being fulfilled with at least a slightly active partner. And of course, as fate would have it, I would be pulled away, and forced to wait for another chance to open itself just as precisely, that optimal little opening in time that gave him all that he desired. He would have to create another such opportunity soon, otherwise, I truly would go mad.

Link

I wandered as if aimless back towards my room, or at least I think I was, but I could hardly tell, my mind was still foggy, and my thoughts only made this condition all the worse. My heart was still pounding gently in my chest, not racing, but having just come down from it, and I was confused, so completely confused. Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil, had kissed me, and had done so with something that I could never have expected from him. Gentleness. It was not forceful in the least, he had not truly pushed it upon me, it was more of a slow drawn out action, moving at a snail's pace, but happening nonetheless. I could not understand it, but more than that, I could not understand my own reaction...which had been nothing.

I had not resisted him at all, I had simply fallen limp in some regards, completely and total devoid of thought and action, in a way, catatonic. But my body had reacted on its own, my cheeks flushing with color, and my eyes completely closing as I let his larger lips encompass mine, and let his hands hold me to him. Why had he done that? And why had I reacted the way I did? Why did this all have to happen? And what did it mean? I was completely disconnected with reality, and I was trying to come back to it, unable to do so, and unable to even see the path to do so. Why couldn't things just be as simple as they were before? Where good was good, and evil was evil, and there be no space between the two, no area for this confusion, no area where my thoughts might wonder if Ganondorf was truly as evil and cruel as I thought him to be.

He could not be the true embodiment of evil if he showed even an ounce of kindness, and he had in a way, for as I continued to think on it, because he did not force the kiss, he was virtually doing so as a test, but exactly what he was testing, I could not tell. It only made me wonder what would have happened had he not been taken away by a confluence with Zant. The thoughts both made me shiver in a pall of fear, while a smaller part of me almost anticipated such a thing. Why was I thinking like this? Why did even the smallest part of me want that man to touch me like that? Perhaps I deserved this, the molesting touch and the blindness in my mind, perhaps because I had not saved my people as I should have, I was being cursed and plagued by these events. Guilt rested on my shoulders like boulders, pressing down on me until I felt almost crushed. What if everything that had transpired...was simply my fault? I could have fought, I could have tried to end it, but instead, I submitted, and now everything was spiraling out of control, into an abyss that I could see no end to. It was all my fault...I deserved all of this...my humiliation...my slavery and bondage...my fate suited me well.

When I finally reached my room, I opened the door quietly, almost creeping inside, and closed the door with silence. I drew in a deep breath, and sighed, overcome with a certain grief at what I blamed on myself: the suffering of all of Hyrule. I walked to my bed, and lay upon it, instantly curling my legs into my chest, my eyes half-lidded, small tears forming in the corners, slowly falling to the pillow below. I deserved everything that was even a little negative that was to come into my fate, I desereved to be a slave to Ganondorf's will, I deserved to be no more than a pet to him, and I deserved all of the shame and humiliation that had come upon my name...I deserved all of it...for not destroying Ganondorf when I had the chance...I deserved anything that the Goddesses felt they could throw at me.

Ganondorf

I entered the main hall of the castle, and before me, I could see the shadowy version of Zant himself, who as a Twili, could not entered the World of Light without the Mirror of Twilight, and therefore was limited to this visage. I practically snarled as I saw him, each of my footfalls giving a thud, displaying my malcontent with the situation in a fairly simple, and more importantly, a nonviolent way.

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, Zant..." I said with a slight impatience, folding my arms behind my back. "Why do you need to speak with me?"

"_I apologize for disturbing you, my lord, but I am having many issues with Minda...she is disrupting order in the Twilight Realm, and I believe that she is trying to find a way out." _he said calmly.

"And she realizes that the Mirror of Twilight has been fractured and resides within my castle?"

"_Yes, but she seeks out another way, or at least is trying to do so. It is a hopeless effort, but she has been a nuisance, even going so far as to attempt to even turn some of my Shadow Beasts back into their natural forms. She is unsuccessful, of course, but she is getting closer to doing so." _

"And why is this any concern to me, Zant? Get the point already!" I roared in irritation, sick of having the Twilin ruler talk around in circles, never finding his point. He was shaken a little by my show of anger, and quickly found that point.

"_My point is that she is becoming quite potent, and that she will likely try to find an avenue of escape in your world, my lord. Should she choose to do so, she will likely go through one she is familiar with...Link."_

"Let her try, she'll never convince him to break my statutes. The only way for her to return to this world is for her reform the Mirror of Twilight, which rests in seven pieces, and to do that, she would need someone to break into each of highest rooms of each of the towers, which are heavily sealed by locks, chains, and magic, and then take them all the way to the Mirror Chamber in the Gerudo Desert to form it again. It is impossible." I said confidently, shrugging of the usurper king's concerns.

"_But you cannot be completely sure...what of Link and what of Zelda? She could use them as a medium to attempt such a feat." _he retorted in argument.

"Also impossible now, Zelda lies on the very borders of my kingdom, the Triforce of Wisdom stripped from her, and Link resides with me in Hyrule castle, a servant to my will."

"_With as much trouble as they had caused you, I would have thought that you would have killed them both." _

"Perhaps for Zelda, but I see no reason to kill Link, he is naïve, foolish, and his only strength ever found itself in his courage, which I stripped of him quickly."

"_But why keep him at your castle? Surely you could do the same with him as you did with Zelda? What reason do you have for continuing to keep him with you." _Zant asked in completely curiosity.

"He serves as a symbol. Those who rebel against me will suffer a similar or worse fate than he, and since he is my slave, then one can imagine what I would do to another who would rise against me."

"_I doubt that is the whole story..."_ The Twilin snickered slightly, much to my annoyance and to my anger.

"Silence. Or perhaps you would like me to strip you of your powers? Remember, Zant, you are as much as slave as he is, you are bound to my power, and should I ever feel that I need to, I can rip that very power from you. And I swear, if it were not for the fact that I need you to help insure fear remains in my kingdom, I would have cut you off long ago." I said honestly. Zant's expression was priceless, completely furious but also knowing that he could say and do nothing about it, because he knew that I was completely right, and that if he insulted me that I could steal his powers away, and leave him at the mercy of his people and worse yet, to Midna, whose curse I might remove in such a case, just to let him squirm.

The shadowy image of Zant disappeared from the main hall, obviously insulted, and thus I turned to return from whence I came, back to the library to read and to think on my next move. Goddesses, why did you have to play your hands against me? I sighed deeply as I walked at a brisk pace back to the book-lined chamber, trying to contemplate precisely what I should do to open up such a good opportunity between myself and Link once again. It had been so perfect! I could hardly have set it up any better than fate had, but that same fate had decided that some annoyance should enter my life to disturb that perfect little moment. At least I had gotten a kiss out of it. I smiled on that thought, still able to taste the sweetness of the young man's lips on mine, the warmth of his skin against my hand, and the softness of his locks between my fingers. I could have damned the euphoria that I entered when I felt those things! But I didn't, for they were the few things that actually made me smile in actual happiness, rather than cruel joy...even if I did enjoy my cruel bliss. I entered the library and slumped myself into the large chair that I had previously occupied. What was I going to do? I could not forsake those wonderful sensations, but I had to have fun with Link, toy with him a little, like a cat when it caught mouse, who would appear to let the mouse go, only to stop it with its paw. I enjoyed toying with him, so I could not simply take out must lust in a single motion...I had to be organized and get every drop of enjoyment I could from the moment. But how to go about it?


End file.
